Can't keep me from living
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: Elfling Legolas was born with a defect that he can't control. Both uncontroable Seizures and Autism. How can he live a normal elfling life with his over-protective brother and father?
1. Chapter 1 Kicking and Screaming

**Hello, this is XxxLegolasloverxxX. I have here a story that came to me in my mind and I have to write it! **

**Title: **Can't keep me from living.

Summary:** Elfling Legolas was born with a defect that he can't control. Both uncontroable Seizures and Autism. How can he live a normal elfling life with his over-protective brother and father? **

**Rating: **M

**Enjoy to the fullest :)**

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>READ BEFORE STARTING THE STORY!<span>_**

**Seizure**_ is the physical findings or changes in behavior that occur after an episode of abnormal electrical activity in the brain. (This could also be a reason in change of behavior) Some seizures cannot be predicted, they can happen without warning, whether it be from a scare from a loud sound or anything that can scare a child. Children born with seizures have a tendancy to not function well, as in their eating habits, the way they walk or even the way they think about life. _

_The term "seizure" is often used interchangeably with "convulsion." Convulsions are when a person's body shakes rapidly and uncontrollably. During convulsions, the person's muscles contract and relax repeatedly. There are many different types of seizures. Some have mild symptoms and no body shaking._

**Autism** _is a developmental disorder that appears in the first 3 years of life, and affects the brain's normal development of social and communication skills._

_Autism is a physical condition linked to abnormal biology and chemistry in the brain. The exact causes of these abnormalities remain unknown, but this is a very active area of research. There are probably a combination of factors that lead to autism._

_Genetic factors seem to be important. For example, identical twins are much more likely than fraternal twins or siblings to both have autism. Similarly, language abnormalities are more common in relatives of autistic children. Chromosomal abnormalities and other nervous system (neurological) problems are also more common in families with autism._

_A number of other possible causes have been suspected, but not proven. They involve:_

_Diet_

_Digestive tract changes_

_Mercury poisoning_

_The body's inability to properly use vitamins and minerals __  
>Some children with autism appear normal before age 1 or 2 and then suddenly "regress" and lose language or social skills they had previously gained. This is called the regressive type of autism.<em>

_People with autism may:_

_Be overly sensitive in sight, hearing, touch, smell, or taste (for example, they may refuse to wear "itchy" clothes and become distressed if they are forced to wear the clothes)_

_Have unusual distress when routines are changed_

_Perform repeated body movements_

_Show unusual attachments to objects_

_The symptoms may vary from moderate to severe._

_Communication problems may include:_

_Cannot start or maintain a social conversation_

_Communicates with gestures instead of words_

_Develops language slowly or not at all_

_Does not adjust gaze to look at objects that others are looking at_

_Does not refer to self correctly (for example, says "you want water" when the child means "I want water")_

_Does not point to direct others' attention to objects (occurs in the first 14 months of life)_

_Repeats words or memorized passages, such as commercials_

_Uses nonsense rhyming_

_Social interaction:_

_Does not make friends_

_Does not play interactive games_

_Is withdrawn_

_May not respond to eye contact or smiles, or may avoid eye contact_

_May treat others as if they are objects_

_Prefers to spend time alone, rather than with others_

_Shows a lack of empathy_

_Response to sensory information:_

_Does not startle at loud noises_

_Has heightened or low senses of sight, hearing, touch, smell, or taste_

_May find normal noises painful and hold hands over ears_

_May withdraw from physical contact because it is overstimulating or overwhelming_

_Rubs surfaces, mouths or licks objects_

_Seems to have a heightened or low response to pain_

_Play**:**_

_Doesn't imitate the actions of others_

_Prefers solitary or ritualistic play_

_Shows little pretend or imaginative play_

_Behaviors:_

_"Acts up" with intense tantrums_

_Gets stuck on a single topic or task (perseveration)_

_Has a short attention span_

_Has very narrow interests_

_Is overactive or very passive_

_Shows aggression to others or self_

_Shows a strong need for sameness_

_Uses repetitive body movements_

**(A/N I got that out of a science book Hee, hee. I'm so Good at Science here in America )**

* * *

><p><strong>(Legolas is four in human years and his older brother: <strong>Ainion, is thirteen in human years)<br>****

Thranduil breathed in and out. Slowly he watched his four year old son laying on the ground in his study reading a book. It had only ten words in the whole story, but it made Thranduil proud to know his son could read so early in life. Thranduil tried to concentrate on his studies, but worrying if your child could have a seizure, end up vomiting, and shaking rapidly while crying saying over and over again: "I WANT TO KILL MYSELF!", can make a father loose track to what he was doing.

Legolas seemed fine.

Smiling, waving his feet in the air while lightly kicking his left foot with his right one and switching off as he laid on the ground reading, like any other elfling might do.

Thranduil smiled. His son, his precious Ion. Thranduil went back to writing down and marking off taxes when he heard a loud BAM! Thranduil immediately looked up, he saw Legolas standing and he noticed his book at the other side of the room, it seemed to have either been thrown across to where Legolas was laying.

"Ion-nin! Why did you throw your book?" Thranduil asked.

"Don't know!" Legolas screamed, covering his ears. Thranduil flintched, that was loud. _What had made Legolas so upset?_ He wondered. Thranduil stood up slowly and walked over to his child, Legolas crossed his arms and turned away from his father. Thranduil got on one knee.

"Legolas, please tell me what's wrong?" Thranduil asked.

"No!" Legolas pouted.

"Legolas, why did you throw your most loved book? Don't you like to read? Or would you rather do somthing else? You can always play with your toys-"

"I don't want to!" Legolas then had tears in his eyes. He started to tremble, Thranduil quickly wrapped his arms around Legolas, ignoring his screams and the kicks he recieved. Thranduil had talked to some healers about doing this, they at first had no idea Legolas had a "function" like this, they assumed he was being obnoctious becuase he felt un-loved.

_Maybe he does feel un-loved._ Thranduil thought.

After a few seconds of fighting, Legolas had givin in, he accepted his father's hug and even returned one. Thranduil sighed he stroked the fair hair Legolas had. This had stopped Legolas' violent shaking and his screaming. Thranduil started to hum a lullaby, hoping that would calm the child.

Thranduil then put Legolas on the floor, back on the blanket. Legolas had to sit on somthing other than the hard marble floor, for he hadn't been eating, (he moslty refused or ran to his room, and hid, avoiding meals) making him very skinny, almost lanky looking. His skin was delicate and couldn't handle the coldness of the floor.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you are so angry?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas gruffed and shook his head 'no'.

"Are you hungry?" Thranduil asked.

Another "no" came from the head shake. Thranduil asked him if he wanted a drink, if he wanted his stuffed dragon, go horsbackriding. When he ran out of options, he figured it was time for the Elfling to have a nap. Legolas resented naps more than anything in the world. He couldn't sleep when he was instructed to, and when he was dozing off to sleep, someone or somthing HAD to wake him up, leaving him very grouchy until dinnertime.

It was horrible trying to get Legolas to bed. He kicked and screamed on his way to his room, making the passing elves look at the king and his screaming prince. They knew of his condition and accepted the symptoms, they knew this couldn't be controlled, that didn't stop the embaressment the Elven King felt. Thranduil aslo had a tough time trying to find the Elfling a sleep wear that wasn't "itchy" or "too warm" the little things drove Legolas mad.

"I don't wanna' go to sleep! I'm not tired!" He bellowed. The king wanted to drop the child and plug his ears, but he couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him.

"Legolas...it is well past noon, you need a nap so you are-"

"I'M NOT TIRRRRRRRRRED!" Legolas shriked as if an Orc were chasing him.

Thranduil wanted to slap the elfling, he wanted to make him stop screaming with his fists, but he also wanted to cry becuase of the condition his son was going through. He wanted for Legolas to have a normal life.

"Legolas, you need to stop yelling and tell me why you don't want to go to sleep" The king sid in a firm and "indoor voice" tone.

"Because...I'm...NOT...FUCKING TIRED!" Legolas swore. The king was appalled. The elfling had crossed the line, with one smack on the side of Legolas' cheek made him as quiet as the dead. Legolas lightly felt his cheek when he felt the sting from his fingertips, he formed tears and began to cry, loudly.

Thranduil wanted to kick himself, not only had he hit the child he swore to protect, but becuase he also made him louder than before. Legolas rubbed the tears from his wide eyes but continued to produce more and cry louder. Thranduil opened his arms and the child took the hold his Ada gave him.

"Legolas, the reason why I hit you, was because you said a very bad word, and you were not calm when you spoke to me."

"you-you wern't...listening!" Legolas cried.

"Yes Ion-nin, I was" _As was half the palace, and probably all of middle earth _Thranduil wanted to say. "I was listening. If you want me t o understand your cries and pleades, you need to ask me in a nice way. For instance if you want me to play with you you need to say: 'Ada, can you please play with me?'" Thranduil said. "Not: 'Ada play with me. now!' like you did yesterday."

That was true, Legolas had been bored and wanted his father to play with him, but Thranduil had been in a meeting and could not do so. Leaving Legolas stomping and kicking everything he saw. Also making him have a mini seizure, scaring Thranduil to death.

Legolas nodded. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Well, it was as close as an apology Thradnuil was going to get, he decided to leave it at that. He could hear his Elfling yawn. All the screaming and shouting made him tired. Thranduil laid Legolas on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Legolas, I will see you at dinner, and I expect you to be there." Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded. He just had to be there, he didn't have to eat anything.

Thranduil kissed Legolas' forehead and smiled. Legolas was fast asleep. Thranduil hopped Legolas would be at dinner, the boy was starving himself, he knew it. He was not going to allow somthing like that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I have an American friend who had Autism, and hsa had seizures along with her illness, so most of this is based off of what she did as a young child (from her telling me he illness, becuase I did not know what autism was until I came to America) <strong>

**Please review. **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

**I OWN NOTHING! BOO AND BULLFRONGS, THAT MAKES ME SAD :'( BUT, I GET TO WRITE ABOUT THEM :) SO I WILL HAND OVER THE LEGGY AND OTHER ELF DOLLIES WHEN I AM FINISHED. **

**Enjoy to the fullest :)**

**and please note, that English is not my native language.**

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dinner<strong>

Thranduil and Ainion waited. They both had their hot meals in front of them, both had the forks and spoons and knives in special places, wine filled to the top of their drinking glasses but somthing-someone was missing.

"Ainion, where is Legolas?" Thranduil asked.

"I do not know, Ada. I haven't seen or heard him since he was in your study." Thranduil rolled his eyes, _Great, pothers have heard him? _He thought. That was great, very embaressing. Thranduil didn't want to send a survent, for fearing Legolas would throw a tantrum, he excused himself and allowed Ainion to start eating, seeing how the young archer was eyeing his food and sneaking a few bites when he thought Thranduil wasn't looking.

Thranduil made his way up a marble staircase, down a few hallways until he reached the sleeping wing, right across his room, he knowcked on Legolas' door.

"Ion-nin, it is time for dinner. Come out now." Thranduil said. He used a quiet tone of voice, it was stern but not demanding. Yet, not pleading. It was quiet, Thranduil knocked again.

"Legolas." Thranduil said. This time, when Thranduil tried to open the door, he found it locked, his son had locked himself in the room. Sighing, Thranduil reached in his pocket and pulled out a ket, Legolas had a tendancy to do this during meal time, or when he had to do somthing he didn't want to do. Trying to open the door, he found a little weight pressed aginst it, knowing it was Legolas, the king feared that if he pushed the door open, he would smash his beautiful child into the wall.

"Legolas, step away from the door, this instant!" Thranduil siad mostly out of fear then anger. Legolas refused, Thranduil had to do it, he pushed harder on the door, sending the elfling running away and jumping into his bed to hide from Thranduil. Thranduil entered the room and walked over to Legolas.

"Legolas, it is time to eat. Come now, remember what I told you at your nap?" Thranduil reminded Legolas.

"I do not care!" Legolas said. "I do not wish to eat!"

"Legolas, you haven't eaten anything for a long time, it is scaring me, Legolas. Come out from the covers now, and come and eat!" This time, Thranduil couldn't help but yell, he was scared. He was truly scared, his child was thin. Too thin for his liking. He turned down food, and even sweets. Thrnaduil wanted to reach and tear the blankets off the elfling, but he feared he'd pull out his thin hair from his head or grab his arm and hurt his child.

Thranduil managed to pull the blankets off, one by one until he had his elfling. Taking Legolas by the hand, he had to pull him gently to the dinner hall. Legolas pulled back, kicked and screamed. Even called his Ada names. Thranduil did not want to hit his child, he knew Legolas did not mean half the words he was saying. Mostly Legolas called him an Orc for a father. That hurt Thranduil but his son needed to be at the table and eating.

Thank Goodness it would only be Thranduil and his two sons. Thranduil was pleased he didn't have Legolas acting up in front of any company. Thranduil was accepting of Legolas' illness, but sometimes the elfling took things way out of praportion. He once knocked over three plant vases all because his eggs were "runny" insted of scrambled. Or there was one time when Legolas had pured red paint all over his father's writing scrolls that took him all morning and afternoon to finish becuase Legolas' boots were too small, and he couldn't et his father's attention to say that. So, he definatly got his father's attention that way.

A bowl filled with chicken soup and some vegtables on the side were seved to the prince, he had a strict diet now, becuase he forced himself to loose a ton of weight at a rapid speed (scaring his brother and Thranduil and some healers) so to help him gain the weight at a stedy pace, his diet mainly consisted of a lot of liquid foods. A few amount of vegtables and startches as well.

Legolas didn't even touch his silverwear. Making Thranduil and Ainion very worried.

"Legolas, please eat, the vegtables are from my small garden that I planted, just for you" Ainion did have a small garden he tended. He liked to be close to nature. As he put it. Gardening helped his not only form a relationship with nature, but helped his skills and stress level go down a few notches. Legolas didn't even look at him.

"Legolas, please look at me" Ainion pleaded. "I would like for you to take _at least_ a spoonfull and _try_ it"

Sighing, Legolas took the soup spoon and placed it in the bowl. Taking some soup out he put it in his mouth. Realizing how hot it was, he spit it out. On the spolished floor.

"Legolas..." Thranduil scoulded.

"It was too hot!" Legolas screamed. "Don't yell!" He placed his hands over his pointy ears. Then started crying, loudly. He had no idea that it wass HIMSELF, that was making the yelling and carrying on. Just then, his throut becmae dry from the lack of food, his brain felt like lead, and he couldn't stop shaking. Pretty soon, he found himself falling out of his chair, shaking on the ground.

"Legolas!" Thranduil said, rushing to his side. "Ainion! Get some healers!"

Ainion nodded, dinner was forgotten as Thranduil held his son tightly, that didn't help with the shaking and the now bloody nose he was getting. Legolas was still screaming and covering his ears, crying. Thranduil held on to his son, tightly, for what else would a father do? He did what any father would, hold his child.

* * *

><p>Thranduil felt his heart break. A healer had told him that the seizure Legolas had endured was a very mild one and that he was to be kept in the healing eing until he "recovered". Ainion was at his younger brother's bedside. He felt his brother's head go hot, placing a cold wash cloth on his head, and patting his neck. A healer noticed this and smiled.<p>

"That might help with the feaver he has...You are very good at healing your highness." She smiled.

Ainion smiled back, the Elleth was pretty. She had long blonde hair, bright indigo eyes and a pale face. She wore a white robe that fit her nicely. Ainion found himself to not make any worde, realizing how cute this elleth was. The Healer giggled.

"I am Alya." She smiled. Ainion smiled even bigger, the moan from his brother was the thing that stopped him from looking at the pretty elleth. Ainion looked at Legolas, who only moaned in his sleeping stake was becuase of the dream he was having.

Thranduil started writing a message to Lord Elrond. Thranduil hoped that they could both end their feud they had against one another and maybe help his child.

At this point, Thranduil was willing to have anything to make his son "sure" from his "stake".

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? The "dinner" chapter was from today when my friend refused to eat somthing and had an attack becuase of it. I do not mean to use her illness as an enjoyment for my Fanfiction, I just thought this would be an interesting topic to write about. <strong>

**Please review. **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	3. Chapter 3 Play

**I OWN NOTHING! BOO AND BULLFRONGS, THAT MAKES ME SAD :'( BUT, I GET TO WRITE ABOUT THEM :) SO I WILL HAND OVER THE LEGGY AND OTHER ELF DOLLIES WHEN I AM FINISHED. **

**Enjoy to the fullest :)**

**and please note, that English is not my native language.**

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Play<strong>

Legolas awoke to an unusual room. He was in the healing room, not his own bedroom. The sudden change made Legolas very up-set. He was supposed to be in his room. That's how it always was, he didn't like the sudden change and had no memory of what happened last night or how he was brought here. He started thrashing his bed covers around, agonizing the patients around him who were sick and wanted the elfling to stop.

Legolas refued to stop, ignoring the other patient's pleads and requests. Legolas could not help but feel this way, he didn't like to be told what to do, of course he had no idea that this was part of the "illness" he had.

A few healers cmae into the room, they saw a very fussy and pink-with anger-faced elfling. Thranduil was the first to speak.

"Greenleaf, how do you feel?" Thranduil asked.

"Tired!" Legolas yelled. A moan came from a few patients. Thranduil and the healers managed to move Legolas out of the bed and into his own in his room, that did calm the elfling down just a bit, but he was still irked by the the change he had to go through this morning.

Legolas seemed to be fine. But there would to be no horsing around. Thrnaduil was pleased to know his precious Ion would be safe. Legolas, however did not remember what happened at dinner, all he felt was anger, for a reason he did not know why and that irritated him. Thranduil offered the elfling to come and play in his study.

While Thranduil wrote a letter for Lord Elrond to come, he also saw that maybe Legolas would like to have other elves come and play with him, he shuttered but offered for the twins to come. Maybe Estel (knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge that target, for the lord would have to bring him) and Arwen as well. Legolas did not like making friends, it wasn't because he felt better than everyone else, it was becuase he felt excluded becuase no one liked to "play" how he did. That and he was very shy.

How Legolas "Played" was very uncommen to elflings. Usually Elflings pretened to be like their Ada's and pretend to slay dragons with sticks imaging they were warriors, but not Legolas. Legolas liked staying on the reality side of life. He didn't like pretend play. He loathed it more than anything.

Thranduil looked up from the letter he was wirting and noticed Legolas placing a few carved warriors (that were a gift to Legolas from his brother) there were a few hundrad pieces but Legolas placed them in groups as if they were going to battle.

Thranduil smiled.

"What are you doing, Ion-nin?" He asked.

Legolas looked up. "Reacting The Battle Of Sages." Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

_That's a pretty violent game. _He thought. _I'll just listen closley, if I hear somthing I don't like, I'll ask him to stop. _

But Thranduil alos thought that wasn't a good idea, Legolas had a tendancy to throw even the slight tantrums if anything was "fantasy" he wanted it, no he HAD IT to be what elactly happened a few thousand years ago. In Legolas' eyes, it wasn't great or "fun" if it had to have items excluted.

"And then, orcs charged!" Legolas used his "Orcs" (they were paper made Orcs that took the Elfling hours to make) and launched them at his Elf warriors. Making make-believe sound effects to sound real as best he could.

Thranduil looked up at his child.

"But Elves were sneeky, they launched their arrows into their necks slicing them, cutting open their blood dripping throuts while the vomited out their bloody lungs and guts!" Legolas narrated.

Thranduil swollowed, this was making him sick trying to imagine that.

"Shoving sticking into their insides, they lit fires and burned The Orcs to the ground, smelling the smell of death and flesh-"

"Alright, Legolas, that's enough!" Thranduil had enough, no elfling should imagine that type of violence just to be amused. Legolas stopped playing and turned around to his ada.

"What is wrong, Ada?" Legolas asked sweetly. His eyes innocent.

"Legolas, I do not like what I am hearing from you. What you are explainging is vulgar, and it is disgusting. I like how you narrate what happened, I like how you know our history, but it should NOT be used in playing." Thranduil said.

Legolas was confused. He watched other Elflings pretend to slay dragons! why couldn't he kill Orcs?

"WHY?" Legolas yelled.

Thranduil used a calm voice. "Legolas, what you are saying and describing "death and war" is not okay."

"Ainion and his friend slayed dragons with sticks! Why can't I slay Orcs?" Legolas screamed.

"Because, Ion-nin, Ainion was pretending to kill" Thranduil didn't know how to explain to his elfling that no elfling should know what the warriors did to the Orcs thousands of years ago, no elfling should know the torture the Elves had to do. He didn't know hoe to explain to Legolas that Ainion was "pretending".

"So was I!" Legolas started to throw his toys, almsot breaking them.

"Legolas, that was not acceptable. Pick up your toys you just threw this instant!" Thranduil said, still calm but had a firm voice.

"NO! no, no, no, no, noooo!" Legolas wined, kicking the ground. Tears fell from his eyes. Thranduil hoped he wouldn't have the start of another seizure. He was terrified from last night, the last thing he needed was to have his child have ANOTHER one.

"Legolas, I will tell you one more time, go pick up the toys you threw, right now." Thranduil said. Thranduil turned around for a second to fetch his letter. Legolas looked up at his father, insted of picking them up, he sat on his knees and threw some more toys, this time at the back of his Ada's head. Thranduil was not expecting that, he flintched in pain as the wooden object came in contact with his head, Thranduil turned around.

He had enough, he stoped over to Legolas before Legolas had a chance to run away. He picked up the screaming and kicking elfling. Maybe it would be time for Legolas to see the (as Legolas put it) Talker. "The Talker" was someone who talked to Legolas when he had a fit or felt like killing himself. Last time Thranduil came to talk to his old friend, Legolas was trying to pull away from him screaming that he hated life and wanted to die.

Legolas did not like his friend the talker. He didn't like telling him how he felt, he felt that the talker had no business of knowing how he felt.

Thradnuil's friend- The Talker-was an old friend Thranduil used play with when he was an Elfling. The two of them were the best of friends. Meldiron,  
>was his name. Thranduil put Legolas on the soft chair in Meldiron's room, Meldiron was just outside tending his beautiful flowers when he heard the elfling screaming. Meldiron had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was a thin man, but great with the bow, even if he had only been in battle one. And he was glad becuase he saved Thranduil's ass one or twice, or thirteen times-not that he was counting.<p>

"Oh, **'Quel amrun Mellon." **Meldiron smiled, at Thranduil, the looked at the squirming Elfling on the chair that Thranduil was trying to keep him still on.

"**Lle tyava quel, Lass**?" Meldiron asked Legolas.

"No!" Legolas yelled. "ow, Ada! **Tanya awra!**" Legolas yelped as Thranduil had to push on him to keep him from leaving the chair. Meldiron was taken back slightly. He hadn't seen the elfling this bad before. He looked at Thranduil who looked scared. Meldiron knew by hurting Legolas by pushing on him to stay in the chair to keep him from running off was both painful to him for he hated to hurt his child.

"Legolas, why has your father brought you here? Do you wish to talk to me?" Meldiron asked. Legolas was in an awkward position on the chair, but answered.

"Becuase" Legolas answered in a snob voice.

"Because why? You know you hurt you Ada when you do not show him kindness."

"Amin uuma malia!" Legolas sobbed and cried, while shouting. He gave up fighting with his Ada and sat in the chir, curling up into a skinny ball he weeped and sobbed loudly. Thranduil breathed in and out. He did not know what to do.

Meldiron looked at his friend, he put his hand on his shoulder.

" Would you like to bring him to bed? I am sure Legolas is tired. Come back when you are finished so we may talk." Thranduil nodded, picking up his crying elfling. It wasn't his fault he had an "illness". He was born that way. It effected everything, the way he thought of life, the way he would not eat which affected his health, and the well beings around him. He was a good child, he just didn't know it.

All he knew what the anger he vented becuase he was "playing".

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the Elvish translateions: <strong>

****'Quel amrun Mellon. **** -_Good morning, friend._  
><strong>Lle tyava quel, Lass<strong> -_Do you feel well, Leaf?  
><em>**Tanya awra!**" _-That hurt!__  
><em>**Amin uuma malia!**_ I do not care!  
><em>

**Please review. **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	4. Chapter 4 Broken Bones

**I OWN NOTHING! BOO AND BULLFRONGS, THAT MAKES ME SAD :'( BUT, I GET TO WRITE ABOUT THEM :) SO I WILL HAND OVER THE LEGGY AND OTHER ELF DOLLIES WHEN I AM FINISHED. **

**Thank you to: **_YourxFuckingxNightmare_** for your kind reviews. **

**Enjoy to the fullest :)**

**and please note, that English is not my native language.**

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Broken bones<strong>

Thranduil thanked his friend for the wine that was poured into his glass. Meldiron looked at his friend, Thranduil, he looked so weak and tired. Legolas, he assuemed was a bit of a handful and being an Elven King doesn't help much either.

Sighing, Thranduil looked at his friend.

"I am thankful to have a wonderful friend like you, Meldiron. Not only have you saved my life, but you saved my sanity." They both laughed at that. It was true, if Thranduil did not have a wonderful friend like he did, he would probably not have the patience he did today.

"But you are also thankful to have two healthy sons." Meldiron smiled.

Thranduil frowned. "Legolas has not eaten. It is, and I will admit it, scaring me."

"No eating? Why?" Meldiron asked.

"I do not know. But I am very frightened, I am scared that if he should fall he would be able to break every bone in his body, for he is so thin. He cries more at night now then when he did as a babe, and his mother not beight here doesn't help a thing."

Legolas' nana, she knew just what the elfling wanted or needed. Legolas never used to throw tantrums like he did now, to be quite franke, Thranduil rememberrs Legolas not throwing any at all. He remembers Legolas a happy elfling, smiling and happy. But ever since she passed, he grew worse and worse, eventually having this "illness" It was as if his wife was the cure for his "illness" ut now that she has passed, it's as if the cure no longer existed, just like her.

"I am sorry my friend." Meldiron apologized.

"It's not your fault, I am just lucky and haven't noticed it." Thranduil said. "Yes, I am ery happy to have two living children."

"**Mellonamin**?" Meldiron asked.

Thranduil looked up, he noticed he was crying. Somthing he hadn't done in years. Not since his wife's passing. He tried to get rid of them, but they kept falling out of his large blue eyes.

"I just, don't want to loose Legolas or Ainion like I have lost **A'maelamin**." Thranduil sobbed.

"My king, my friend. I pormise you, you shall not loose your sons like you had lost your wife, my queen. For they know that you need them and they need you. So they will not leave you." Meldiron assured. Thranduil smiled softly.

He sure was lucky.

* * *

><p>Legolas sat out of bed, he had been sleeping for almost five hours. He did remember why he was in his room. He got out of bed, disobeying his father's golden rule of "NEVER WALKING ON THE COLD GROUND UNTIL YOU'VE HEALED" Rule. Becuause his lack of food intake, he wobbled as he walked. He walked funny, not only becuase of how thin he was (which resulted in him shaking for it was cold) but because that he was on the floor without a soft blanekt or somthing warm that he was usually on, so this was new to him, to walk on the cold floor barefooted.<p>

Legolas wanted to find his ada, usually he wanted to be left alone, but for some unknown reason he wanted his Ada.

He wobbled as he looked at the stairs, usually someone carried him down the steps. He tightly gripped the stairwell that somewhat supported him. Taking one foot and placing it on the step. He smiled in his little victory, but gasped when he let go of the golden stairwell, he screamed as he fell down the steps.

* * *

><p>Luckily for Legolas, he had so much practice in screaming, that this immediately alearted anyone who was in an earsound away. Tons of severnts, noble elves, elflings (who were almost like ladies-in-waiting to Legolas an Ainion) and even Thranduil and his freind came running to hear what had happened.<p>

Thranduil was the first to see his son, laying on the floor at the bottom of the steps.

"Ion-nin!" Thranduil screamed. "Someone get me a healer!"

Legolas now laying in his soft bed in his room, (for he refused to be in the healer's room for some unknown reason, Thranduil thought it was due to his 'illsness') A cast on his left leg and foot, and one on his arm. He had a few scratches that were kissed by his Ada, and maybe a bruised chest. Thranduil tried so hard not to curl up on the floor and bawl like an Elfling. How he wanted to do so...

"Ada?" Thranduil turned to see Ainion. "Ada, what happened to Legolas?"

"He fell down the stairs, Ion-nin." Thranduil said. "I'm guessing he wanted me, decided to come looking for me and took a tumble."

Ainion gulped. He flet responsible for this, he had no idea why, he just did. But then again, he couldn't blame himself for not feeling this way, any older sibling would if they saw their youngest in a bed with a cast and lots of cuts and a big bruise. ainion wanted to Take Legolas' place, just for one day so Legolas wouldn't feel any pain of his 'illness' or any thing.

All Ainion wanted was for his little brother to be "normal".

Ainion wanted to be like the other big brothers in the world. He wanted to take Legolas riding, show him how to use a bow, show him how to hunt. And maybe talk to him about elleths (Female Elfs). Thranduil wished for that too.

"Ada, I want a drink." A rather loud demand came from the cracky Legolas.

Thranduil looked at Legolas, and even though there were healers in the room, he corrected his son.

"Legolas, you need to say: Ada, may I please have a drink" Thranduil said. "Remember what we said about asking polietly?" He reminded him. This only made Legolas moan in displeasure, Legolas started to kick with his other well leg. Making some medicine bottles a healer only placed on the bed momentairly come crashing on the floor.

"Legolas!" Thranduil said. "That was for your body!"

Trying not to be a problem, aiming for for a solution, Ainion started picking up the medicine, only placing his hand on someone elses, he looked uup and nearly blushed when he found out it was Alya. The elleth who he found very pretty.

"Oh...er. I just a da-dalla-da" Ainion stuttered.

Alya started softly giggling when he noticed how the prince started to bluch and stamper. thranduil didn't notice this. For he had to deal with a screaming and very unwilling Legolas. But it turned out Legolas had one the battle, Thranduil's heart was too big to repremand Legolas at the moment in his stake. Legolas also had trouble sleeping that night, as did the Elven king. For the whole night, he spent it singing to Legolas, trying his best to hold him (in the stake he was in) he even let Legolas have a few bites to eat of somthing, anything. as long as he was eating. Legolas' weight was somthing that scared even the eldest healers. Legolas must have been around forty-pounds. And for a elf who was four years old in human years was somthing not to be proud of. Legolas was near Aneroxia. He did not want to eat, he sought it of somthing of a chore or a command his ada forced him to do, insted of a "need".

Thranduil sat in a hammok like cahir outside on the large balcony. He saw the sun start to rise. And he smiled. For far off into the distance, he could see a carriage and horsemen.

"Elrond." He smiled. For once, he was happy to see the Lord. Maybe he could help Legolas.

* * *

><p>Lord Elrond of Rivendell smiled at his adoptive son laying on his lap. Estel, was his name. He was nearly waking up. Elrond stroked his somewhat curly hair, it was wavy but beautiful. The child was only four (in human years, I'm making Legolas and Arragon the same age :)) so it was natural for him to wake early in the morning.<p>

He could say different about the twins, they were both laying passed out on the other side of the carriage. He smiled, he flet sadness that he could not take Arwen, he feared the journey would be too much for her. The last thing a father wanted was for anything to happen to his baby girl.

Estel stirred. "Are we there yet, Ada?" He rubbed his left eye, tired.

Elrond smiled. "Yes child, why don't you sleep just a bit longer?"

Estel didn't complain, he laid his head back down and fell right to sleep. They would be there in a few minutes. He'd wake them up then. But even thought they were at the gates to Mirkwood Palace, he could hear an Elfling's cries and screams. He thought that sound might come from Legolas. He had read the letter Thranduil had sent him. Coming immediatly he would do anything to help the Elven King, for the letter did sound pleading, somthing Thranduil was not known for to do.

The twins woke up to the scream.

"Dan? What was that?"Ro asked.

"Don't know, Ro, was the Estel?" Dan asked himself. They both looked at each other then the child in Elrond's lap, Estel was sleeping, it wasn't coming from him. The twins looked up at their father, for an answer.

"Boys, that sound you heard was Prince Legolas Thranduilion." Elrond explained. "He has an illness, that I have yet to know about. The letter that King Thranduil sent me explained to me that he might have an 'illness'. I will explain more to you when the time is right, for now you should know that Legolas might act like a horrible child, but he can't help it, it was an illness he was born with."

The Twins were confused. But maybe this 'illness' they have yet to know about, might give them some ideas for some tricks.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the Elvish translateions: <strong>

_Mellonamin?_ -**My friend?  
><strong>_A'maelamin_**- my love. **

**Please review. **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	5. Chapter 5 Planning

**I OWN NOTHING! BOO AND BULLFRONGS, THAT MAKES ME SAD :'( BUT, I GET TO WRITE ABOUT THEM :) SO I WILL HAND OVER THE LEGGY AND OTHER ELF DOLLIES WHEN I AM FINISHED. **

**Thank you to: **_YourxFuckingxNightmare_** for your kind reviews. And to: Sage of the Woods, whoever u really are, thank u for that wonderful review, for the answer to your question, French is my first language. **

_**Please note, that English is not my native language.**_

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Planning<strong>

Eldrond shook Estel lightly and smiled as the todler was starting to wake up. The Twins helped their brother wake up a bit more soon the family walked out of the carriage and was greated by King Thranduil. Elrond smiled at his old friend, but he had to admit the Elven King looked tired, he had light dark circls under his eyes, showing that he had little to no amount of sleep. He looked thin too.

"**Mellonamin**" Thranduil smiled. "It is nice to see you once more."

"It is nice to see you as well, Thranduil. I see Ainion has grow." Thranduil noticed the Lord wasn't looking at him, but his oldest son walking down the steps to greet them. Thranduil smiled, but he wanted to bawl like a baby once Legolas' screams could be heard once more.

Estel covered his ears. "who's that?" he asked.

"Estel, that was Thranduil's son, Legolas, he is in a lot of pain I'm guessing." Elrond quietly whispered to the child. Thranduil blushed, half worried for his son, half embaressed to know his guest could hear Legolas before they saw him. Elrond wanted to see Legolas immediatly, as for his other three children, Ainion brought them to his privet training grounds. Where they were all sitting and talking.

Estel was sitting in Elladan's lap when Legolas screamed agian.

"Poor Legolas, is he in pain?" The four year old half-adan asked

Ainion smiled. "I think, it depends child. I'm guessing he is, for his bones and muscles are sore." Ainion explained. The twins looked at one another

"Why?" They asked.

"Becuase of his lack of nutrition. He does not eat. He is starving himself, just the other day he nearly had a seizure becuase he did not want to eat. Every where he goes, he must be placed on somthing warm or soft, for his skin and muscles are both not able to suport him, but he can not handle the cold." Ainion explained.

"I wish he would have a normal life, like he is supposed to." Ainion was close to tears. It wasn't fair! He thought Legolas shouldn't have to suffer in this world, not after Nana died. No one should have to suffer like that! at that age! Ainion cringed his face once he heard Legolas' cries once more. He'd do anything to be in Legolas' place, just so Legolas wouldn't be in pain.

* * *

><p>Pain is just what Legolas was feeling at the moment. His tummy hurt from the malnutricion he was forcing on himself. His bones hurt and were sore still from the fall and at the moment for no aparent reason he wanted to cry. Thranduil walked over to his elfling, he asked what was the matter but all Legolas did was turn him away and cry louder. It broke Thranduil's heart. No Elfling should do this.<p>

"My friend, I'm sure it's just a temper he's going through." Elrond explained.

The Elven King nodded, but the cries still ringed in his ears.

"I've tried all that I could." Thranduil said. "I'm just a horrible parent."

Elrond had to frown at what Thranduil was calling himself. In Elrond's mind, Thranduil was not a horrible parent at all. Legolas was, in Elrond's mind, a good child. Elrond knew for a fact that Legolas was a good child. This disorder that was "possessing" him. Thranduil had no idea, but Legolas truly loved his ada with all his heart.

"Thranduil, please. You have to be strong... for Legolas." Elrond said. helping his friend slowly off the ground with shaking knees. Thranduil noticed the soft cries coming from Legolas he was in so much pain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"So, Mirkwood is known for these pretty elleths?" Elladan smiled at a passing grown femal elf, who stuck up her nose at the perverted elfling. Ainion shook his head but had to laugh. Then he had an idea. Maybe Legolas would like some friends. After all, the only people he's ever played with was himself and his ada. (But usually Legolas prefered to play by himself) ainion offered to show the gang Legolas. after begging and begging at his ada to let the Rivendell elflings to see Legolas, Thranduil decided that maybe it would be best for them to wait until dinnertime to see Legolas.

Still Ainion was mad.

"What's the matter?" Arwen asked. "Can we not see him?"

"Oh, you may, but not until dinner." Ainion said.

"What's so bad about that?" She asked.

"Legolas always refuses to eat. No way will he come to the dinner table, the last time that happened, Ada had to force him to come to dinner, but he had a seizure." Ainion said.

"That's horrible," Elihor commented. "Well...Maybe he finds dinner boring. Maybe all we have to do is fun it up a bit." He looked to his twin and they smiled, reading each other's minds. Ainion had a bad feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are the Elvish translateions: <strong>

_Mellonamin_ -**My friend  
><strong>_A'maelamin_**- my love.  
><strong>_Half-Adan_**-Half Man **

**Please review. **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	6. Chapter 6 Fun Dinner

**Alright! I am back from home in Paris! :D hee hee, J'Adore le Mansion dans Paris! (I adore my home in Paris) now that everything is situated and I am now on summer break, I can go back to writing :) I will return to America in late December or so. I loved learning English and this was truly a lovley country :) Everyone was nice, and I picked up on some of my grammer issuse I had when I first learned English. But I was writing on a translater keybored, so please excuse me for that. **

**Anyway, it's good to be "home" please enjoy this chapter :) **

**THIS CHAPTER IS VERY, VERY SHORT! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Fun dinner. <strong>

Ainion Couldn't tell what the twins had planned for their dinner, but he knew how hard it was trying to get Legolas to leave his room. Remembering how he can't deal with the floor surface and due to the fact that he broken bones, caused him to have to eat in his room, but also as predicted, Legolas would not eat, he would not do his "chores" in gaining weight. Ainion was worried, he vontered to sit with Legolas and make sure he was eating, but so far, no sucess.

He turned down everything on his plate, including dessert.

"Please eat, Legolas?" Ainion pleaded. "Would you rather somthing else? We have lots of other food"

"No! I don't want food!" Legolas cried. He sniffed and started to bawl, Ainion guessed he was in pain, that or tired; Maybe both. While Legolas continued to cry, Ainion noticed the twins run into the room. Somthing was behind their backs. Ainion looked at them cauticiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Elihor looked at Legolas. "Well, we figured Legolas deserved...a present"

Legolas stopped crying at the word present. The twins smiled and placed a big bowl of ice-cream. It had vanilla, strawberry and chocolate ice-cream, not to mention the layers of whip cream, and cherries. Legolas was wide eyed and curious he had never seen anything like this. Ainion knew all about the tasty treat. It was somthing the humans created. Of course, Ainion knew the conquences of too much ice cream can lead to, but he looked at Legolas and decided he should be happy for once.

"That's not the best part!" Dan smiled. He pulled out a long blue stick and at the end was a little wire, with the flick of a match and fire against it, out shot a yellow light, a sparkler.

"WOW! Lookie, lookie!" Legolas smiled. That wasn't what Ainion was amazed about, it was that for the first time ever, willingly, Legolas took a spoonfull and ate the ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>hee hee :) Short but sweet, eh?<strong>

**Pleasse. Reviews for moi? **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	7. Chapter 7 Bedtime

**Alright! I am back from home in Paris! :D hee hee, J'Adore le Mansion dans Paris! (I adore my home in Paris) now that everything is situated and I am now on summer break, I can go back to writing :) I will return to America in late December or so. I loved learning English and this was truly a lovley country :) Everyone was nice, and I picked up on some of my grammer issuse I had when I first learned English. But I was writing on a translater keybored, so please excuse me for that. **

**Anyway, it's good to be "home" please enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: bedtime. <strong>

Thranduil sighed and stood outside the door of his son's room. Ainion was with the healers fetching Legolas' medicine while the king had to come up with some sort of way to make Legolas fall asleep. The king thought that in Legolas' mind, he didn't have to go to bed. Thranduil was sure that Legolas thought he could play and sleep whenever he wanted. But that had to stop. Legolas wouldn't like this, but he need boundries. Elrond was right behind the king.

"He's going to have to learn that he need proper sleep and with that saying, he's going to need a strict scheduled bedtime." Elrond commented.

The king thought to himself. "And are you going to help me put him to bed?-" He went to ask but Elrond quickly excused himself to take care of his sons. Thranduil rudly smiled and knew he didn't want to deal with a cranky Legolas. Thranduil sighed and opened the doors. There in his bed laied Legolas, he looked board.

He entered the room.

"Ion-nin, it is time for you to sleep." Thranduil said.

"Not tired." Legolas mumbled. "And it's too early for me to go to bed, I'm usually sleeping later"

Thranduil nodded, he knew of Legolas' sleeping habbits, he was usually asleep at midnight, sometimes at one in the morning and then he would sleep all day. That was not a healthy sleeping habbit for a small elfling. Thranduil knew this was going to be a tough situation.

"No, Legolas, this is actually the time you are _supposed_ to be sleeping at. Now, lay your head down"

Thranduil gently placed Legolas' head down on the soft pillow, stroking his hair line in an effort to sooth the tired elfling to sleep.

"And go to sleep." Thranduil smiled, but Legolas kept frowning. Then an Idea come to his head.

"Ada?" Legolas asked before Thranduil left the room. Thranduil turned around; giving Legolas perfect attention.

"May I have somthing to eat?" Legolas asked. No way was he going to eat a thing, but this might give him a chance to stay up longer. Thrnaduil was pleased, his son was willing to eat-_willing to eat_. Thranduil smiled.

"Of course, I don't see why you can't have a small snack, I'll be right back" He smiled. After he lightly closed the doors, he couldn't help but jump and do a victory leap, causing some rather cute Elleths, who were innocently bypassing, to smile and giggle. Meanwhile, Legolas reached up from his nightstand and smiled he started to play quietly with his toys, he smiled.

"I should do this more often." He smiled.

* * *

><p>After Thranduil had broghten Legolas some bread and butter, Legolas looked at the food.<p>

"Hmmmm...I don't know." Legolas said. "It might be hard for me to swallow, may I have some water too, Ada?" Legolas smiled sweetly.

"Of course, Legolas." Thranduil left the room to fetch his son water, Legolas leaped and jumped (on his good leg) over to his balcony and threw the bread and butter out of his room. Smiling with pleasure he went back to his bed.

As the bread and butter flew in the air, Dan and Ro who were supposed to be in bed but rather taking a liking to Mirkwood's Elleths were outside. As Dan was about to sa somthing to make his pretty Elleth giggle, the bread collided with his open mouth and he chocked on it.

"Dan, chew your food, you're an animal" Ro said, without looking behind himself.

* * *

><p>Legolas continued to play out this act for a few more nights, always asking for food and then water, making his Ada leave the room while he ditched the food. One time when his Ada brought him a snack, it was a bright red apple. He tossed that out the window, a few older Elfs who were paracticing target practice actually hit the apple. Other tahn the apple and bread and butter the food mostly landed on some rose bushes or a statue of some sort.<p>

Legolas smiled at his game, he never thought it would end until...Thranduil came in the room with food _and_ water.

"Here, Ion-nin...Now, which story would you like?" Thranduil moved over to Legolas' bookshelf looking for a book to read to his son, Legolas wasn't paying any attention, insted he started at the food, AND water. Legolas knew he was in trouble, he wasked for somthing to eat and Thranduil came with both objects. Thranduil was smart and brought water along with Legolas' snack, he didn't want to walk all the way back just to get some water.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked. "Which story would you like?"

Legolas thought for a second and then realized he had a book in his Ada's study room. Smiling he asked for that book, Thranduil nodded, walking to his study to retrieve the book.

Quickly, Legolas took the stack of oranges Thranduil had given him and chucked it out his bedroom window. Of course, he hadn't noticed Elrond walking outside enjoying the summer night's breeze, while rocking the small half-elf, Estel. He stoped immediatly, and saw the oranges on the ground, smashed and ruiend. He looked up, noticing the candlelight in Legolas' room.

"Hmm." Elrond said. "I wonder if Thranduil knows of this..."

Thranduil smiled seeing Legolas drink all the water. "Wow, you were hungry" Thranduil smiled. He hoped his son's antics of him starving himself were over, but actually, Legolas was skinnier than ever. Thranduil sat on the edge of Legolas' bed and began reading, but Legolas' doors opened and in came Elrond holding his sleeping child.

"Thranduil...I see progress with you putting Legolas to sleep" He smiled. thranduil smiled back and stroked a few hairs away from Legolas' face. Elrond smiled back. "But do tell me,_ how_ exactly...are you putting him to sleep?"

"Oh! I'm reading to him and sometimes singing...Legolas is starting to eat more...I bring him a snack and some water each night, and he eats it all" Thranduil beamed at that. Elrond kept smiling.

"Oh, and have you seen him eat his snack...all gone?" Elrond asked.

Legolas got tense.

"Well...no...but it's usually gone when I come back with his water." Thranduil said. Elrond nodded, walking closer to the king and prince.

"Oh...well, what did Legolas have tonight?" Elrond asked. Estel stirred in his sleep, trying to get in a more comfortable position on his Ada's shoulder.

"He had a few orange slices. I think six" Thranduil said. Then he turned to Legolas and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you ask, Elrond?"

Elrond held out his hand and in the palm of his hand were orange slices that seemed to be smashed, and had dirt on them. Legolas tried not to gasp, but Thranduil already was fired up.

"LEGOLAS!" He screamed. Legolas flinched. "What is the meaning of that! I thought you were going to change..." Thranduil scoffed and turned his attention from Legolas. Not knowing what to do, he slammed the book and started walking away.

"Ada...ADA! Come back, ADA!" Legolas screamed. "Ada! I'm sorry!"

Thranduil kept walking with Elrond. Ignoring Legolas' pleas and demands to come back.

* * *

><p>Meldiron was puzzled.<p>

"Eh? He was throwing food? Out the window you say?" Meldiron handed Thranduil a glass of wine, Thranduil was an absolute mess. He looked like an Elfling that was told Chrismas was cancled. Meldiron passed a tray of food which Thranduil decined.

"I'm just...I don't want to say this...but I feel as if my trust...my trust for my own son...is drained!" Thranduil said. "Trust is somthing that's hard for me to gain, You know that." Meldiron nodded, he knew that well. "Legolas...He just made me so upset, I didn't know what to do. I just, walked out of there. I ignored my own child's cries!"

Meldiron looked up. "That's great"

Thranduil looked confused.

"It's his way of grabbing your attention, Thranduil. When he's mad, you come running, when he's sad, depribed, going into trouble or being yelled at...you have a tendancy to come running and defend him. I'm not saying you're a bad parent" Thrnaduil was listening. "But this might help Legolas become independant, and may even cure his illenss."

Thranduil never thought if it like that.

"My friend...YOU GAVE ME A GREAT IDEA!"

"Yes I did." Meldiron smiled. Thranduil was practically skipping and jumping for joy out of the room, to find Elrond when Meldiron stopped smiling.

"Wait...what idea?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what do you think Thranduil's idea might be ;) Please review and tell me what you think of this story. <strong>

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


End file.
